


The Raven Butterfly

by finiarel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kennedy a popular boy in the Racoon High, what would happen when he meet the eurasian transfer student? - Resident evil high school story, mostly Leon x Ada, also Chris x Jill and Piers x Carla</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn it i'm late" the blonde teen mumbled while running across the already empty school hurriedly approach the office table, the middle aged woman smiled when Leon came

"Well Mr. Kennedy do you know what time is this?" she asked while writing the 'detention slip'

"Uh- it's definitely not 7" he replied

"Of course, it's almost lunch break time... what is it this time?" she looks at the teen.

"My dog stole my car key" he said with an innocent smile.

"You know what, you may pass with no detention this time, but i'm not going to let you go for the second time." She said coldly

"Thanks Hunnigan" he winked, then turned to leave.

"Leon?" Hunnigan called again

"Yeah?"

"Your father wouldn't be so fond with your behaviour" she stated. Leon just throw a quick glare at the woman then leave.

=o=

"No shit man! You’re slacking again" says Piers in the cafetaria

Leon just give him a "hmph" and continue biting his burger.

"You know that you've gone to far with pushing your luck"says Jill Valentine the blonde girl who sit right in front of him, her boyfriend Chris Redfield nods in agreement

"Mmm~" that's all that Leon says, making all of his good friends frowned

"Jill is serious Leon" Claire, Leon best friend and also Chris little sister stated.

Leon throw a glance to the four of them, he knows that they are actually care about him, but he's not a baby either so he's free to do whatever he wants

"Whatever" he mumbled.

They are not exactly the goody two shoes teenagers but they aren't much of the bad one either. They know their boundaries and he knows that he's trying to get out from that. Is it just some kind of teenager havoc that get him to this point? Maybe, but whatever it is Leon doesn't even sure, he just all so sudden want to start slacking off, attending a crazy party until the sun came back up.

"Leon?" a call to his name brought him back to the world

"Uh yes?"

"Piers was asking you something" Claire muttered

"What's up?" Leon lifted one of his eyebrows to the green eyed

"You weren't even listening, i was asking you to help me"

"Help with uh-" "girl thing" Piers cut him off.

Before he could continue what he was trying to say the bell rang

"Welp seems like i'll talk to you later" he says.

=o=

Leon walks Claire to her Calculus class. She's on her second year, which makes him a year older than her. He could hear the younger graders chattering about him. 'that's what you get when you're popular' he thought, a smirk appeared on his face

"Well cool guy, thanks for the escort, gotta get to my class" Claire said, Leon nodded

"No problem Claire" He replied, Claire smiled

"Leon, go to your class..."she ordered.

Leon think about that for a moment then nods in agreement then begin to head to his class.

"I guess i gotta attend astronomy then" he mumbled to himself.

He was walking so slow to his class, and when he reached it Mr. Spencer already started the lesson. The middle aged man frowned when Leon came in

"Ah Mr. Kennedy, i'm glad you could join us, proceed to your chair" he says

Leon nods, approaching a chair in the back but a person already sat there. He always sit there, and nobody ever dare to use that chair, well nobody except this girl.

"What the hell" he muttered to the raven haired girl. The girl look up to him, she's asian.

"Got a problem?" she purred innocently.

"This is my chair" he grinned

"Really? i don't see your name here" she said.

Leon frowned "Look Carla, right? I know you are new to this class, but this is my chair, i sit here okay? So i suggest you start finding your own" He doesn't realized that almost every people in the class now looking them, Helena Harper the girl who sit in the front giggled at something.

"Kennedy, don't start a problem take the empty chair" Mr. Spencer warned him. Leon pouted the only empty chair is on the front which is his least favorite spot. He turns his back, cursing his bad luck.

"And by the way Kennedy, my name is Ada Wong" The girl added just before he goes to the front.

Mr. Spencer is not exactly a teaching in the class teacher. Just like today he doesn't even bother to teach, instead he pulls out a box, a donation-kind-of-box. "So, for the next assignment i want you to come here and pull out one paper from this box. The papers are written with a topic for your next assignment, each topic is written in two papers, so the other person who got the same topic as you will be your partner in this, is there any question?" he said, for a second the class fell in silence, after that everyone start talking and asking questions at the same time.

"shooosh. no changing partner, I'll make sure of that" the middle aged teacher said making the students moaned in response.

So each of the students started to pull the paper from the box one by one, also Leon. "well... which one do you get Kennedy?" the teacher asked him.

"The lunar eclipse phenomenon." He answered, Mr. Spencer then write something in his notebook, it seems to be a group list, he wasn't joking about the no changing partner thing. Leon just shrugged and get back to his chair.

"So everyone already got their topic,in two weeks i want every group to explain their research in front of the class, you may use the computer for the presentation. Now i'm going to read this group list, remember no changing partner" He stated.

"Miss Chambers you go with mr. Coen, miss Harper with Mr. Oliveira-" he start reading his list.

"Kennedy and Wong, Krauser and-"

"But Sir" Leon interrupted the teacher

"No buts Kennedy, moving on" he said then continue. Leon looked at her, she is still paying her attention to Mr. Spencer, her expression is empty. Then Leon got the feeling that this is would not go as well as its supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we need to explain the phenomenon right?" Leon asked the girl, now he already comes to a conclusion that she is an eurasian.

"Yes, have you not listened or you are just deaf?" she sharply answered. Leon was dumbfounded he never met a girl who can easily mocked him before, unless Claire of course, but in that case they are already been a friends since the elementary school so its truly acceptable.

"Last time i checked it's not the latter" he said, Ada raised her eyebrows clearly was expecting him to got mad.

"well you can never be so sure" she muttered again, and with that their conversation grow on and on, Ada seems to be so eager to get on Leons nerve, but Leon is also tempted to test how long she would stand him, the end of period comes and they are doesn't even discussed about their assignment.

"oh i see that the time is up, we'll get in touch later" with that Ada step out from the class, leaving leon slightly dumbfounded, "weirdos" he mumbled then headed to the next class.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school time Leon sighed happily, he head out to meet up with Claire and the others, like usual the group of friends are in the parking lot, hanging around Chris' combi volkswagen. Claire waved her hands when she saw Leon walking out from the school building. He approach them, stealing a glance around for a moment trying to spot Ada but she's nowhere in sight.

"Here" Piers tossed him a bag of cheetos, Leon smile grow wider

"Thanks" he said

"You'll pay later" Piers joked. He start munching on the snacks, sharing it with the four. When Leon again look around for Ada.

"Are you expecting someone?" Jill asked in curiosity.

Leon shook his head "not really, uh actually i am looking for someone, do you know Ada Wong?" he asked back

"I've heard of her but never actually met her in person, she's Carlas twin isn't she?" Jill said eyeing him suspiciously, Leon realized that Claire is giving him the same look.

"No, I meant no harm to her" he realized what's in the girls mind

"I'm serious Leon she's new, and she is also Carla’s sister, so messing with her is just as same as messing Piers, right Piers?" Claire said still doesn't seem to believe him.

"Yes man you also need to stop hanging out with the creeps all night long" Piers continued.

"She's my partner in the astronomy assignment okay? Geez, i wasn't even touching her" Leon grumpily said to the three. Chris chuckled at the four.

"What is it Chris?" Claire asked her brother.

"I just wondering who would be the first to get one of the twins, because Piers here doesn't seem to make any progress after months long" he said, Piers frowned.

"She must be just got a hell going through her mind, you know" Claire said, trying to comfort Piers. After that there seems to be a minutes of awkward moment between the five.

"You know, i gonna go home now, see you guys tomorrow" Piers said breaking the silence, they nods as he gave them a reassuring smile then walked off.

"Okay let just go home, come on Claire" Chris said to her sister.

"Well actually Chris, i can drive Claire home" Leon said

"And why the hell am i suppose to let you do that? She lives with me Leon" Chris looks at him sharply.

"Today is your anniversary with Jill right? I thought i can spare you Claire so you can take Jill out" He answered hastily. Chris eyes widened, it seems he doesn't even realized the date.

"Crap, okay, you get to drive my sister home. But if there's anything happen" he let his threat hang in the air.

"hey you could trust me Chris, you know me" Leon answered.

=o=

On the way home Leon decided to make a stop at the pizza hut, enjoying the italian food with Claire, they both eat voraciously since they ordered the large size just for two of them. Claire couldn't hold her giggle when Leon let out a pretty loud burp when they finally finished the food.

"Leon, where were you last week?" Claire asked him the fact that he was absent for school for almost a week, sliding her empty plate aside.

"My cousins" Leon answered shortly

"The one in Tall Oaks?"

Leon shook his head and taking a sip on his lemonade "Nope, this one lives in Edonia"

Claire eyeing him sharply "you went outside the state?", Leon nods to confirm her.

The girl look up for a second "I remember you said that you hate Edonia" she said suspiciously, Leon doesn't say a thing.

"Is it because of the news?" the red haired asked again waiting for her friend answer, but he seems to be more interested with the empty plate in front of him "it is" Claire mumbled.

"I think you should visit her Leon" Claire warily said, her eyes fixed on him, to make sure he knows what she meant. She's trying to help him, but he doesn't even listening, so she taps her fingers on the table knowing that these usually got Leon irked but still not even a slight response from the guy.

"Like she would listen" Leon finally grunted before Claire could speak again, he sighed exasperatedly "it's over already Claire, so please stop acting like there still another way"

Claire know that what he said it's true, but still couldn't figure out if there's anything she should say anymore. "But whatever your problem is, you should always have your phone on" she scolded "i was worried"

"Worried? Who are you? My mom?" he teased

"Shut up" she yelled, pouting at him. "Anyway Leon about Carlas twins, her name is Ada right?"

Leon raised his eyebrows "what about her?"

"Nothing actually, i'm just wondering why were you so eager to find her" she said thinking about how Leon made her waiting for ten minutes because he was looking for the other girl.

"Are you interrogating me?" He asked

"Don't you know me?" Claire asked back, making them both laughing without any specific reason.

"Trust me nothing is going on between me and the Eurasian" Leon said when he finally could calm himself.

"Eurasian?" Claire teased

"Yeah i think so, but whatever it was just because of the project, we haven't really discussed about that. After all redheads it's more of my type" he said, wiping a strand of hair that was covering Claire face. Claire jerked back and sighed.

"Leon we've talked about this, I consider you as a brother, and I'm sure whatever it is that you think you feel towards me is only because of Angela" Claire stopped realizing that she said a wrong word "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to brought her up"

"Nah, it's okay Claire, you were right I wasn't thinking clearly" he mumbled "besides remember that you promised me that you will be one of the bridesmaid for my wedding"

Claire laughed, saluting his memory. "Yep. How old are we back then 10? 12?" she asked, trying to find a correct answer.

"Around that yeah, by the way we should head home now, Chris will punch me if you reach home over 7" Leon said as he stand up to leave

Leon stopped his car in front of the simple, medium sized house of the Redfield’s. "House of the redhead, here we are" he announced.

"Thanks for the ride Kennedy and the pizza too" Claire said as she get out from his car.

"Next time you'll pay okay?"

Claire shrugged "can't promise you that, see ya!" she winked then wave her hand for a goodbye, Leon waved back before departing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you like and comments if you got something to say. I have to mention that this is a re-post from fanfiction (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4719383/finiarel) my internet is having a problem with the fanfiction site so i'm posting the story here and also wattpad.


	3. Chapter 3

Carla just reached home and as usual she went straight to her room, all the stuff seems unfamiliar for her. She doesn't remember anything about dumping several boxes of stuff into her room. "of course genius" she mocked herself when she finally understand about what's happening, the fact is Adas stuff came today, and those stuff of course have to invade her room, or should she say her 'former room'. A beep from her phone brought her back from her thought.

**[txt] Piers Nivans**

**Hey remember yesterday you said that you'll be happy to tutor me. You said that you're free today, right? I'm outside.**

Carla sighed and quickly ran to the front door, where Piers already standing there, he smiled brightly but Carla just replied with a nod, making the situation awkward "well i hope i wasn't interrupting something"

Carla shook her head "no, not at all" she said as she led the way to the library.

Basically the house Radames itself is really big. The Library is on the second floor containing a wide bookcase, computer, and a round table with chairs around it. This is where Piers mostly spent his time whenever he hangs out with the girl, but it does not always be like this. When they first started to spend some time together they used to go to the mini theater. Well the theater room days already passed, he doesn't know why but since she got a biopharmaceutical company to provide her for her reasearch she's started to turn into a really withdrawn person.

_"Hey Piers, I got it" Carla said in one sunny afternoon, in the middle of their weekend movie routine._

_"Got what?" he responded feeling a little bit confused_

_"the job, you know the one that I told you weeks ago" she said in excitement, Piers change his focus from the screen to the girl beside him, she wasn't even 16, yet she already got herself a job, and this job isn't just a part time summer job like the kids do, this is research in the lab with the white coat whatsoever. She doesn't even earn her Ph.D._

_"You- you do? God, i- I don't know what to say, congratulation!" he blurted out, giving her a big smile to express his excitement. Carla smirked then sighed, also doesn't know what to say, they both now that with Carla finally got her dream job, she would definitely be much busier, but none of them ever thought that they will never have time to watch movies together again._

_Piers remember how her eyes brightened every time she talks about her project, her job, the universities that pay her a visit from time to time, telling her that she could just finish high school right away and start to join them._

He never knew why on earth did she always turned down the offer nor he could ever ask her about that. Because from that day the time that they spent together becoming more less and less.

"So Carla, do you have any plan for this weekend?" Piers asked after they finally finished studying, he was hoping that maybe she would have a spare time to actually go out and have some fun. But she never gets a chance to answer because suddenly a person came in.

"There you are, where's Ada?" the woman asked

Carla frowned "she's not here mom, why?" she answered. Piers eyes widened so this is Ms. Radames he never had a chance to meet her before because usually she's not home but not today

"Because she's not home Carla that's why, it's almost dark and she's not home and she doesn't pick up her phone. Aren't you supposed to pick her up after her ju jitsu class?"

"She said she wanted to go home by herself" She answered as a matter of fact

"And you just let her, even though she's new in this town and doesn't have any car to drive. You should try to care Carla she's your sister"

"Alright, Alright! i'll find her okay" Carla snapped, she grabbed Piers wrist dragging him outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a mini chapter without Ada or Leon, just a filler so everything makes more sense. Kudos and comments?


	4. Chapter 4

Leon slowly drives along the road, when he saw the familiar raven haired girl walking alone. His forehead wrinkled still couldn't believe if it's really her, he stopped and observed her from the rear view mirror. "That's definitely her" he mumbled.

"Hey Ada" Leon called from his car, opening the window so she could see him. Ada turned her head to see the caller. She looks at the car and sees the young man grinning at her.

"Kennedy? Right?" she said even though she's pretty sure about his name.

"Yes, is your memory really that bad?" he joked "anyway, are you heading home? i could take you there. Because it's still pretty far away from your house, and it's going to be dark soon" he said. After all Racoon City isn't so safe in the night, especially when you're an attractive teenager.

Ada considered her option for a while "how kind, of course it would be a waste if i turn down your offer" she remarked then entered the car.

Leon drove in silent for minutes, none of them decided to speak up, how awkward. He is usually the person that will never get you bored when you're both in the same room, he usually have something to say, to live up the situation. Well he definitely in need to show that to Ada.

"So Ada about our group task, when should we start working on it?" Leon opened the conversation, trying to make the ride less awkward

"Let's see, i think we should start as soon as possible so we could finish it quickly, because i don't like having my work piled up."

Leon nodded in agreement thinking about a good time to do that "what about tomorrow after school?" he suggested.

"I can't, i have a martial art class" she explained "but i'm available over 6"

"That looks fine for me" he agreed "martial art? You are a karate girl huh?"

"To be correct I'm a ju jitsu person"                                          

"I see, I'm not really martial art kind of person but I do fencing"

"So you're a sword guy, and I think that still count in martial arts" she cooed

"Heh really? Anyway can i have your number?" he said switching the conversation.

"Isn't it too soon for you to ask me out on a date?" Ada teased

"No I think it'll be easier for us to plan what to do tomorrow, you know to do the group task" he said "why? Were you expecting me to ask you out?" he teased back

"i don't think a fencer is on my list of consideration"

"Huh- whatever, just save your number on my phone" he mumbled. He tossed Ada his phone when suddenly a reckless driver trying to preceded the car. He blew the horn to warn the car, cursing the driver from his own car. The other car carelessly adds its speed until it's out of sight.

"Bad driver" Ada said in a mocking tone

"I know right"

"I meant you, you are not so good at driving Kennedy" She corrected, Leon grunted at her comment.

"I appreciate the observation, thank you" he answered with sarcasm

"Well aren't you a grump" Ada mocked again, Leon stole a quick glare at her, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"You know if my father never told me to do not let a girl walk home alone, I would definitely kick you out from this car" he grunted

"What a gentleman. So your father, what does he do?" Ada asked chuckling a little. Leon doesn't say anything he stepped on the brake and stop the car in front of the big house of hers. He sighed. "he's dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments?


	5. Chapter 5

Tons of thought crashed into Adas mind at the same time. She blinked a few times trying to clear her mind, she didn't notice that someone is knocking on the car window.

"Ada- what are you waiting for? Get out! Mom is worried to death all the thanks goes to you!" Her twins came out from nowhere now shouting behind the window. Leon sighed he pushed the lock button beside the wheel to unlock the car. He looked at the girl on the passenger seat.

"Looks like someone's been looking for you" his words brought her back from her thoughts. Ada smiled warily

Ada carefully choose a proper words to say "I'm sure your dad was a great person, thank you for the ride Leon" and just like that she opened the car door and stepped out.

Leon pulled down the window looking at Ada who’s calmly listening to her twinning grumble. He never really talked to Carla before, well he knows that she's some kind genius and how Piers is falling head over heels for her. He thought that girl is not one for speaking even more grumbling, but damn that girl turns out to be such an annoying speaker.

'I surely prefer her to be not speaking' he thought, then waved Ada a goodbye before took off, the girl didn't seem to notice. He sighed, continue to drive to his own house. He remembers that she called her 'Leon' by name not 'Kennedy' and he doesn't know why but he like the way she said his name. Leon shook his head to get over those weird thoughts.

=o=                                                                                               

"Ada? Thank goodness you're okay, I was worried" The woman in a business suit pulled her into a hug. Ada just looked at her in confusion, she never had people that care about her, to be correct she doesn't used to this 'bear hug' thing. Her dad was not one for caring, and there's this woman.

Her father told her once that he never married or even lived with her mother. It was an accident. They never expected twin girls to be brought into their world. The worst thing is, they almost never agreed on anything. The only thing that ever brought them together is the twins. In the end they ended up fighting over the twins’ custody.

And that's how she got separated with Carla. That's why her twins is more of a stranger to her.

Ada stepped back from the woman "I'm okay mom"

"Well you should have answered our calls, because apparently mom decided to yell at me for minutes. All the thanks goes to you, Ada" Carla snapped, she said Adas name like it is some kind of horrible disease.

"Carla!" Her mother warned her.

"Just saying. Since we're done looking for Ada, and Piers already left-" she eyed the other girl sharply "again thanks to you. I think I'd be better in my lab- oh wait that's also my room now. Ciao" Carla shrugged and left them.

"I'm sorry my phone is out of battery, you shouldn't be so worried about me, I can take care of myself" Ada explained after Carla was out of sight, her mother nodded.

"sure but next time make sure to tell me if you ever going to reach home late, okay?"

Ada nods, then her nose catch something nice from the dining room. Her stomach grumbled in response.

"How about we continue the talk after dinner, mom?" she said, her mom smiled at her and followed her to the dining room.

The dinner is very good, they had a chopped lamb, prawn soup, and another kind of food that she thinks should only be appropriate on thanksgiving dinner. But here's to the land of Radames the rich. To be honest she envies Carla for this. Her life has been full of everything that a person has ever wanted. Unlike Carla, her life was normal. Her Father was not someone who could afford to hire a cook and he wasn't good at cooking either, that's why she had to live from the Chinese takeout. Speaking of Chinese takeout~

"Where's Carla?" she asked just realized that she almost finish her food, but her twin is nowhere to be seen.

"Her room" her mom answered simply.

"Why isn't she here with us ?" she remembered that Carla was also not present in the dining room yesterday "does she ever eat dinner?"

"She'll eat when she want to, it is pointless to tell her to eat when she's already locking herself in that room" her mom said, and with that their conversation for the night had comes to its end.

After finished her dinner, Ada decided to go to her room. She passed Carlas room. She stopped, looking to that mahogany door wondering about what's going on behind it. What is she doing in there? is she studying? is she working on her next project? what kind of project is she working on anyway? gene mutation? some kind of enhanced virus?

'Well Ada, she's your sister not some kind of freaky scientist in those cyborg movie' she warned herself.

Should she check up on her? But that might just got Carla even more annoyed. Their relationship has been nothing but a total awkwardness. It's not that easy to live with someone that looks pretty much like you. Maybe for other twins it would be okay, but she got her excuse because of the fact that she had been separated with Carla since they were just 3 years old. Ada quickly pushed every thought away, and then knocked on the door.

"What?" she could hear Carla annoyed voice from inside "What is it?" Carla shouted again.

"It's Ada" she said, she could hear the sound of something moving from inside, unlocking the door. Within a second Carla opened the door a little so she could peek from inside, she raised her eyebrows. Her expression is saying 'what do you want? make it quick since I don't have time for your bullshit'

"I'm sorry for what happened before, I never meant to cause you any trouble" she blurted out

"Well you totally did cause me any trouble. Next time you decided to go on a date or coming home after the sun goes down, make sure mom knows first"

"It wasn't a date, he passed by and offered me a ride, geez"

"You know what? I don't have time for your love life Ada, so please keep that for yourself just like what I do. You want me to forgive you? fine, let's just start with making sure your phone is on all the time" Carla said bitterly

"and if you'll excuse me, I still have something to do" she said just before she slammed the door right in front of Adas face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments?


	6. Chapter 6

When he reached the house, Ada did not bother to come out and greeted him properly like how people should be when a guest is coming. Instead he had to speak to the intercom. The one that answered him is also wasn't Ada, and he did misunderstand Leon for a local boy scout who sells candy. Leon looked at his blue shirt, and dark leather jacket. Does he really look like a boy scout?

Leon first impression of the inside of Adas house, too many room, and he doesn't think that they even used some of the rooms. What a total waste. Well he does agree that the mansion is really beautiful. Anyway Ada was waiting in the library, and as soon as he got there, they started working on the assignment. Guess Ada is not one for procrastination, unlike him.

=o=

Ada slammed his head with a book pretty hard, maybe she think his head is as hard as a rock. Well she is definitely wrong, because it's actually hurts.

"Ouch" he blurted, surprised. Ada stole the laptop from his lap. Annoyance is painted on her face

"Since when did the lunar eclipse has something to do with texas hold'em poker, Leon?" Ada asked, Leon tried to get his laptop back, but Ada hold it tightly.

"Geez, I'm sorry" he murmured

"You're slacking off" she stated, Leon sighed.

“Okay okay I said I'm sorry, now give that back so I could finish my part" He said. Holding out both of his hands, waiting for her to put the laptop back in his hands. Ada reluctantly agreed.

Ada had finished her portion of work, so she grabbed a paper and started to sketch on it. She lay her head on the table, her hand still working on her sketch. She eyed Leon from the corner of her eyes, the boy is seriously typing on his laptop. His forehead wrinkled and he constantly scratch his head, Ada smirked and went back to sketching.

 

"Ada, wake up" she heard someone say, to be more accurate shout. "HURRY UP, GEEZ, THIS PLACE IS GOING DOWN! EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE". Ada is awake in a blink, and she started to throw a wild look around the peaceful place, nothing is going down. She eyed Leon suspiciously.

"I was just resting my eyes" she reasoned, part of her scolding herself for fell asleep

"Shouldn't sleep on the job" He murmured.

"I don't think you understand anything about having a job, Kennedy" she mocked him. Part of her still annoyed of those time he wasted just to play a stupid poker game.

"I do actually, I do have a job."

"Really what is it?" she asked, finding that surprising. She doesn't think that it is common for a teenager to have a job in Racoon.

"I make videos" Leon simply said with a proud tone, as if his job is involving helping dozens of orphans

"You call that a job, really?"

A smug smile appeared on his face "no, I call it profession". Ada scoffed in response.

"But seriously though, what do you do anyway? Oh I know, nothing" Leon taunted.

"Jerk!" she replied, jokingly pushed him off.

"Ouch" he chuckled "is that supposed to hurt? Because that wasn't even anywhere near to hurt" he laughed. His laugh is so carefree, that it got her attention for a second. Her lips curling into a half smile. Not so bad, Leon.

"No, but if you keep up that jerk attitude, I'll make sure the next one would be hurt" she muttered

"Why so scary, Ada? Come on, you should fix that bed hair of yours. I don't want people got misunderstood about us" He said. Ada stuck out her tongue in reply, she runs her fingers through her hair. She thought about their conversation yesterday, the one about his father. Somehow that got her really curious, this morning she asked Carla about what does she know about the man. She never thought that even her twins know about his father. Then she cleared her throat.

"anyway Leon about your father" she started

"Yeah, what about him ?" he said, confused with the sudden change of topic.

"he is Alexander Kennedy, isn't he ? Correct me if I'm wrong"

"So what? You know my father name and what?" He looks slightly irritated.

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry about what happened" she said, holding back what she actually wanted to say.

Leon relaxed a little bit and gave her a little smile to show her that he's really okay. Ada decided to let the topic go, not because she doesn't want to know much further, but because she doesn't want to push him too far, that would make him uncomfortable. She doesn't think it is wise to got her hands into someone else issue just because she has one too. After all pushing him for information would cause a total awkwardness between them. Again it is really none of her business.

"You ok, there?" Leon brought her back to reality.

Ada blinked a few times, trying to get back to herself completely. "Uh Leon would you like to have a dinner here? Because it's dinner time already" She asked, earning a thug smile from Leon as he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments?


	7. Chapter 7

Ada was filling her tray with food when she felt someone poked her shoulder blade. She turned and found Leon behind her with a smug smile on his lips.

"Hi" he greeted, several students behind him gave him a look of complete irritation.

"I think they want you to get in line, you know the whole queue in cafeteria thing" Ada muttered, her eyes fixed on her food. She could hear Leon saying sorry to the other students behind him. She chuckled.

"So I've been thinking. Since you treated me that dinner last night, as a gentleman I am asking you to have a dinner with me in my place" he said. Ada observed him. He is giving her a pleading smile. Like a kid begging for candy.

"When? I have a pretty tight schedule, Kennedy" She answered, locking her gaze with him.

Leon lost in his thought for a second, "Friday?"

"This Friday?" he nods "I can't, i am going to visit my father"

"How about Saturday?" he insist.

"Sounds good, guess I'll see you Saturday then?" she replied, giving him a half smile.

"I'll see you on Saturday then" he repeated, a bright smile appeared on his features. Both of them payed for their lunch, then without saying anything else they went to different side of the cafeteria.

When Leon reached the table where his closest friends seated, the four teens that was conversing suddenly stop talking. Leon raised his eyebrows at the silence and take a seat. The four teens inspect him intently as if he just did something incredible instead of sitting down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking to each of them. Piers shook his head, followed by a loud sigh from Chris. Leon looks at Jill, "care to elaborate, Valentine?"

"We were just talking about how friendly you were with Ada" she admitted. Leon found himself a bit agitated with them talking about him behind his back. A slight frown came across his face. "We saw you bought your lunch with her and you two just seem so friendly around each other"

"Since when me being friendly became such a great topic to discuss?" Jill does not answer, instead she took a bite from her sandwich.

"well Leon, since the last time you were getting so friendly to other people than us is with Ashley Graham, and you ended up following her life changing experience of night life" Claire explained "not that we think Ada is a bad influence"

The way Claire said it, it sounded like he is the bad one. "Followed, i followed her life changing experience." He corrected and look at them one by one as he sighed then explains, "Indeed I was asking Ada out, but not to a nightclub. I asked her to come to my house for dinner"

Chris grinned as if the fact amused him "see Jill, he's fine. In fact I think it wouldn't be long until someone sit on that empty chair"

Leon couldn't help not to look at that one empty chair beside him. Chris is right it's been a while since the last time someone sat on the chair. He averted his gaze and took a deep breath. He understand how letting someone to sit on that chair might be one of the step that his friends think important for him. Maybe someday he could let someone to sit there again.

=o=

"What's her problem?" Carla muttered under her breath.

"Who’s her?" Alexia Ashford asked. Carla eyeing the short blonde girl, in front of the lockers, she's surrounded with people. Typical famous teenage girl that she wants absolutely nothing to do with. Then she turned to look at Alexia.

"The Graham girl" Carla said, Ashley Graham again stole another sharp look at her. "I don't even know her, nor did I ever talked to her"

"That's Ashley for you. That little brat, the last thing you want is to have anything to do with her" said Alexia, a disapproving grin appeared on her face.

"Or her minions" Another voice added, Carla look behind and see Manuela a friendly smile forming on her lips. Carla admitted the dark blonde haired girl has a really nice smile. That smile usually success to help her fetch almost every guy. Something that Carla thinks she does not capable of.

"Tsk- trust me I know" Carla answered.

"But seriously though, you shouldn't try to provoke anything out of her" Manuela repeated.

"Yeah, because she's totally a short version of Regina George" Alexia chimed in,

"She's more likely to be a Regina George with Gretchen Wieners brain" Manuela muttered.

Carla laughed hearing the name. She hasn’t watched the mean girls movie, but she could tell that it is funny from the characters name. The thought of someone whose last name is a synonym of sausages just sound completely dumb.

"Whatever. Since when did you get so perverted Carla?" Manuela raised her eyebrows. Carla wasn't even thinking that 'wieners' is an innuendo.

"Speaking of Carla and her perverted thoughts" Alexia said, followed with a really fake cough. She gave a look towards Piers who is strolling towards them.

"Hey Piers" Manuela greeted him first before Carla could speak anything. Piers waved them a hello. Before she could ask why he is here, Manuela took a step forward. "Oh right, that biology test prep, you can do it today right?"

"Sure" Piers nodded. Carla looked at the two in confusion. Her mind couldn't figure out what are they talking about. Manuela let out that amazing smile of her. Now that smile looks so ridiculous up to the point where it got Carla annoyed. How she want to punch that her so called friend so bad.

"Piers here need some help in several subjects and I'm totally up for helping, you know" Manuela explained, patting him on the shoulder.

"You are failing?" Carla asked in higher tone. Piers scratch his head as if tons of flees suddenly attack him.

"No I'm not, hell no. I'm just really behind" he answered. Carla raised her eyebrows. "Well there's Biology, then calculus, also French, not to mention chemistry, and few others" he added.

"How come you're not telling me?" Carla snapped, then realized that getting mad because of this is a total nonsense, it's not like he's bounded tell her everything. Also it's not like he could not just find another person beside her to teach him. Piers have his own free will to ask whoever he want to tutor him. Carla sighed. "You know what? Your plan with Manuela just got canceled" she announced

"W-what?" Piers do not understand whatever she's talking about.

"Yes, because I'm the one that'll teach you" she grumbled. Manuela grinned, that is when Carla realized it was her purpose all along.

Manuela Hidalgo is playing a twisted matchmaking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments? please?


	8. Chapter 8

When the next morning arrived Ada doesn’t know what to do, she wants to visit her father but doesn’t think that her mother would be okay with it. Today they have breakfast in the pool garden, when she came her mom were too busy with her magazine that she didn’t even steal a glance at her. The house chef AKA Paul quietly served their breakfast.

“Is that gallo pinto?” Carla suddenly appeared, and turned towards the breakfast table. Paul nodded and gave her a big smile. “Oh man, you are the best” Carla said as she sat on the chair next to Ada. She quickly digs through the food as soon as the plate reached the table.

Ada noticed that’s something different about her twins today, aside from that odd cheerfulness Carla wear glasses, it has a full black frame which make her look like that kind of girl who tried so hard to be a nerd. Not that it look bad on her.

“I love your glasses. It’s nerdy, suites you well”

Carla gave her the dreadful glare, her forehead wrinkled in disgust. Ada realized since she and Carla isn’t so close, that was pretty much out of line. She shouldn’t have said that. Carla gulped down the food that was in her mouth and sipped her tea. Here it comes, a voice in Adas head said.

“Thank you. Do you know why I wore it?” Before Ada could answer she speaks up “because I couldn’t fucking see. So if I want to avoid hitting the walls or getting slipped because I can’t see how the floor is wet and slippery, I need to wear glasses or contacts. You know not all of people blessed with a pair of healthy eyes like you.”

“CARLA!” her mother finally put down the magazine. It seems like she has a habit to call her youngest born’s name with a warning and irritated tone. Carla ignored her and goes back to eating breakfast. That got Ada realized that all this time Carla were wearing contacts, somehow she’s almost sure that she is the reason why her sibling decided to put on the glasses. Carla wanted to look different from her, she concluded and stays silent.

Halfway through a really silent breakfast, a blonde woman came in with an iPhone in one hand and a journal in the other.

“Morning Elle” she greeted her mom, Paul came right after with an empty chair for her to sit. Her mother gave her a little smile, and slide the magazine to her. She quickly put that magazine in her LV bag.

“Oh Ada, this is Meghan Liddell. She’s my first assistant, whenever I leave she’s the one in charge of the magazine. Meghan, this is my oldest daughter Ada.” How could she’d forgotten about her mom’s profession, in the last few days she acted like her mom is just a normal housewife which of course she doesn’t, how could she have such a luxurious life if she’s just a normal single housewife. Meghan offered her hand and Ada politely shook it.

“Your mom talked so much about you” she said a sincere smile spread across her lips, Ada replied with a little smile. “So Ada your mom will be away this weekend and I will come tomorrow to fill your closet. Do you have any preference?”

Her jaw might drop to the ground by now. She stared at her mother who she didn’t remember ever mentioning about going somewhere this weekend. Ada felt a little bit neglected that she has to hear this from someone else. Her mother nodded, her way of saying ‘that’s true’. “Red. I like red”

Actually her mom doesn’t have to do that, Ada has enough clothes to wear but considering her line of work she could understand why she does that. “Anyway mom I’m going to visit my dad today. After school, of course”

Her mom raised her eyebrows “I see, I’m taking Don with me so Carla will-“

“Won’t do that, I have another thing to do” Carla interrupted earning an objection looks from her mother. Surprisingly her mother doesn’t yell her name.

“It’s okay I could do that by myself” Ada said assuring her mother.

“Alright, but use a car, talk to Don and use whatever you like in the garage”That earns a half smile from Ada who tried her hardest to hide her amazement. She’d never thought her mother would be okay with the idea of her going to that place.

=o=

When Ada reached school, she ignored all those people who stared at her car. She never thought when her mother said ‘use whatever you like’ there are more than 10 cars available in that frigging huge underground garage. Don who turns out to be the house personal chauffeur said that Carla is a car enthusiast and it seems like it doesn’t matter how she constantly get on her mother’s nerve, that woman still loves spoiling her. Ada ended up driving silver BMW 7 to school. Great now people would think that she’s showing off. She should’ve known that from the first time she sees that Carla use Audi R8.

She was hoping her twin’s eye catching car would help keep her from teenagers prying eyes, but seems like it doesn’t work.

She find a parking spot next to a familiar SUV, whose owner is too busy working on his camera the blonde girl beside him is talking seriously. Ada stepped out of the car, both teens turned to look at her. After a few seconds he gave her a smug grin.

“Morning Miss. Wong” He said.

Ada mumbled good morning back at him, the girl besides him took the camera and gave her a friendly smile. Leon noticed that, “oh yeah, right. Ada this is Jill- uh Valentine, Jill this is Ada Wong”

Jill offer her hand, Ada took it and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you Jilluh Valentine” she joked, the blonde girl laughed.

“Same with you, but ditch the ‘uh’ and call me Jill” Jill grinned then her expression is back to serious “why’s your last name Wong?”

Ada looked at her, never thought that she would ask such thing. This girl could win an award for being the most random teen ever.

“No offense but your last name is Wong while your twin’s is Radames, that got me curious”

“Our parents were never together and they decided to split us up” Ada explained. Jill seemed to think about what to say next, but before she could say whatever it is Leon held up his camera and pressed the button. The flash temporarily got Ada blinded.

“WHAT?” Ada blinked a few times, Leon just gave her a smug look.

“You had that look whenever you’re in serious mode, it’s pretty cute.”

She could hear Jill mumbling ‘not again’, that fun and friendly expression of hers turned into something that you called disgust.

“Whatever, tell me when I can talk to you instead of hearing that cheesy flirting, Leon” said Jill with an apologetic smile that she probably does in behalf of Leon. Just like that the blonde girl left.

Ada sighed and started to walk in to the school building, Leon walked beside her.

“You and Jill, are you?” Ada gave him a questioning look

“Me and Jill what?” He asked back “Dating? Thank God we’re not.”

She felt relieved when she heard that, why does she have to felt that way? Is it because she’s just happy that wasn’t going to start a girl fraud? She’s not the kind of girl who cares about that kind of thing.  Before she could get lost in her own mind Leon speak

“So tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at 5”

“Oh right that dinner plan” To be honest she was hoping Leon would forget about that, actually shedoesn’t want to come.

“Yeah I’m talking about that dinner plan. Well I’ll pick you up, unless you prefer your car if so I’ll give you my address”

“No”

“You don’t want to? Why?”

“I mean yes I want to but no it’s fine if you pick me up”

“I see” He said with a big smile, he lean towards her and whisper “well I’ll pick you up at 5”

She was taken aback for a seconds, never thought that flirty mode can escalates that quick. She replied with her signature coy smile, then leave. One thing for sure he has changed her mind, now he’s not the only one who’s looking forward to the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your supports is the one that keep me going. Leave kudos or comments if you want to


	9. Chapter 9

 “Look whose here” Ada smiled hearing her father words, the man is still trying to find a comfortable position on the stool. She glanced at him, her fingers playing with the phone wire, something she does whenever she’s nervous.

“Well I did tell you that I will come, did I? And you teach me to always keep my words” Her voice is remarkably calm despite what’s going on inside her mind.

“Be true to your words” her father chuckled, his left hand rubbing his temple. “That is one of a very few things you’ve learnt from me”

Ada laughed with him even though she doesn’t think there’s anything funny. Her father has squinty eyes that’d be closed whenever he laughed. When they finally calmed down Ada tapped the glass that’s separating her from him. “How are you doing papa?”

Her father gave her a meaningful look “as good as everyone can be in this place, I guess” he looked at his daughter, a bitter smile on his lips. “I guess you goes to the same school as Carla, am I right?”

That is the father she knows by heart. That’s how he always does things, by guessing. The ‘guess’ is most likely to be the one that brought him in from the first place. She slowly nodded as a yes. He nodded back.

“You should try not to make everything so hard this time.”

Ada scoffed, part of her couldn’t believe what her father just said, he was never a good father, and he isn’t that kind of father who gives her a suggestion on how she should live her life. For a while the father and daughter just stare at each other.

“Carla told me to say that to you” he admitted with a little shrug. Ada frowns, why would Carla tell that to him? Why’d she visited on the first place? Carla almost never contacted her father. She loathes him long before they found out what he did, back then Ada has no idea why Carla hates the man, now she could easily give dozens of reasons for that. Turns out, Asher Wong is not that hard to hate.

 “Are you saying that she visited? She’s odd but that’s way odder” she said. Her father nods, maybe to confirm that Carla visited him maybe he’s agreed with her that what Carla did is odd, maybe both, Ada doesn’t know.

“How’s your new school? Do you like it?” he switched the conversation, another thing that describes him.

“I never was the learning type, so I would be lying if I say I like it, but I dare to say it is so much better than Hartbrook” she answered her eyes studying his.

“It was the best for you. Come on kid, we’ve talked about this several times. Why can’t you just let that go?” he said a little bit louder. She can see in his eyes how the words hurt him. Not that she cares.

“Oh please, this is not about me who can’t fit in one of the most prestigious boarding school in the state. This about you using that school as an excuse to abandon me”

“I was trying to keep you safe, and being with me is absolutely not safe. You know my line of work. After all I’d do anything to give you the life that you deserve,”he reasoned.

“Of course you do, look where you are right now. Totally the life that I deserve, isn’t it?” She mocked, it was out of line but she doesn’t regret it, not even a little bit “Don’t forget about all those things I did because of you, I totally deserve that, am I?”

For a moment her father seemed to be at loss of words. “You’re the one who should look. I’m actually not that easy to catch. Yet, here I am, you want to know why? Something was holding me back, keeps me from running away, to completely disappear”

Her father is also one of people with a really big ego, he thinks he’s invincible, like nothing can stop him. If he really is everything that he said, he wouldn’t be here. Everyone makes mistakes, no matter how expert you are in whatever you do. Ada stared at her father’s eyes, she could almost see her in it.

“You” he simply spoke. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be happy if you leave comments or kudos. Thank you for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was only a drizzle when he picked up Ada from her house, right now the rain is so heavy that they only could barely hear each other speaking. Sarcastically speaking this is really a great way to spend time with someone. But there's always a positive side of everything and in this case 'a drenched girl'. Again his imagination was blown into pieces when he realized that Ada's wearing a long trench coat, not that the red outerwear looks bad on her.

"Here we go, home sweet home" He announced as he stopped the car in front of the porch. "Well I can't park the car here so you go first, I'll be right there in a sec"

Ada gave him a quick smile and ran to the porch. There she waited patiently until he returned. Turns out he might not get to see her drenched but she do get to see him in that state. Ignoring her inspecting eyes he knocked on the door and shouted for Sherry. A blonde girl opens up the door a few seconds later.

"Hi, you must be Ada,I'm Sherry" Sherry gushed excitedly.

"Oh hi"

"Leon couldn't stop talking about you, he said 'do you know that Carla has a twin sister?' 'An identical twin' 'that's pretty cool, huh' 'I wonder what does it feel like to have a twin' 'did I mention that she's actually pretty cute' 'Oh God I really want to take dozens of picture of –"

"I didn't say that, stop making things up." Leon came and interrupted the other blonde before she could get any further. "Don't believe her, let's go upstairs I want to show you something."

"Before that, you two better take off your muddy shoes" She said that with an ordering tone instead of request.

They both do as she said. Then he technically dragged Ada to the upper level just so he could quickly avoided whatever it is that Sherry going to say next. He doesn't even have to look at Ada face to tell that she's definitely amused and so does Sherry.

"GRAMMY SAID DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR IF ADA IS IN YOUR ROOM" Sherry shouted from downstairs. He doesn't bother to reply. They doesn't even have to remind him, he remember the rules. Keep warning him about it seems like they're trying to embarrass him.

He opened the door to his room and curiously watches his friend's reaction. Just like what he expected Ada is surprised. Well not that kind of surprised that makes her gasp in disbelief in a very girly way, Ada isn't that kind of girl, but her eyes are widened and her mouth is slightly opened. That's enough for him.

"What do you think?" He asked, his hands on the hips. He observes her as she closely inspected his computers. Ada smiled, "I admit this is quite impressive."

Of course it is, besides the double bed and amazing view of Arkalay Mountain, there stood his camera and his soft box lighting kit facing the blue sofa bed, and also the long desk with iMac and another monitors for gaming purposes, not to mention the gaming consoles. This room probably one of the most multipurpose room she has ever seen.

"Told ya I'm pretty serious in video making business" He said as he slipped into his closet to change his clothes. He thought about having the closet door slightly open, but decided against it, he did tell her to make herself comfortable.

"So you have a sister" Ada said as he changed his soaked through shirt.

"Technically Sherry's my cousin, her dad's my uncle, her parents died when she were 8, so my father took her."

"I see," she possibly has the gloomy look by now, "so she lives with you, your mother, and your grammy."

He came out from the closet sporting a grey tee. "Not exactly, my mother died giving birth to me. So it's just the three of us"

Her face is hard to read. She probably thinks he's a freak, like many people do whenever they learnt the truth. She probably regrets her decision to come here. She probably will try to avoid him, thinking that he's a total bad luck. He refrained himself from thinking other possibilities.

"Such a fate you bare, Leon"

Her words never cease to amaze him. He replied with a weary smile, just like he always does whenever someone said they're sorry to hear such thing. Before the situation could go back to being awkward his grandmother called, both of them left the room and met the elderly woman downstairs. Ada and Grammy introduced themselves, Leon watched them silently.

"I'm going out for dinner with Maureen. I went to the grocery yesterday, I think you could make use of them, I'll be back on 8." His grandmother said as they tailed her to the front door. Outside the rain is back to drizzle and fog is starting to form.

"You better behave well young man-" she looked at Leon "and you young lady, don't hesitate to tell me if he doesn't" the last one of course goes to Ada who gave her a genuine smile.

They said goodbye as the old lady get into a silver corolla with Sherry on the driver seat. Usually Leon's the one who gets to drive her around, but thanks to Ada, the task fell to Sherry. They waved them goodbye and watched until the car is nowhere in sight.

"So care to help me cooking the dinner?" He asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

He's starting to inspect the ingredient in the cupboard, thinking about what he should make. Ada sat on one of the stools near the kitchen counter, her face full of doubt, "to be honest, I'm not the kind of girl who cooks."

"The fact that I don't find it surprising is surprising" he snickered, moving to the fridge and taking out chicken meat from the freezer. He glanced at Ada for a second, if she's irritated she doesn't show it. He preheated the oven and started to cut the meat. Ada moved to sit on the counter right beside him, she inspected his work.

"Do you have an idea what you're doing, Kennedy?" She quipped. Leon doesn't answer, instead he started to season the cutlet. He took out an arugula from the fridge and also a cheese. Ada grabbed his phone and starting to go through the apps.

"I'd be happy if you respect my privacy, Ada" he stated when she goes through his text messages. She smirked and goes back to the main menu. Leon shook his head. Unbelievable, he thinks. Leon moved his focus back to the food and it's pretty hard to focus when Ada is playing the flappy bird game, he's not actually that kind of guy who couldn't focus but the curiosity got him, he really wanted to know, "how far can you go?."

"28" She replied, Leon doesn't bother with a comment and he could see that Ada's fine with that. He heard a quick steps climbing down the stairs and not nearly 3 seconds later he could feel that it's not only the two of them in the kitchen anymore. He looked behind and found a red and white Alaskan puppy staring back at him "Hi there bud"

Ada slide down from the counter to rub the pup belly. "That's Taco, I got him for Sherry's birthday. That girl had been dreaming about having a dog for years, so I did a little searching." He explained, probably more than he should.

"How old is he?"

"He is between 9-10 months and loves to chase wild rabbits. I was thinking of showing you around and walk him if it's not raining, but seems like the odds is not in our favor." He retorted.

"There's a lot of thing that I wanted to show you, the farm, the greenhouse, and the stable" He continued, for a moment he glanced at the window and the rain that's pouring outside. He goes back to heating the oil in an ovenproof skillet.

"That's too bad then" that's all that she said before they fell into silence.

About a quarter hour later Leon already got the food in the oven, behind him Ada bend down to observe, then she clasp her hands together as if she's some kind of cooking contest judge evaluating the dish. It'll take 10 minutes until its ready, so they watched the TV to kill the spare time, well technically Leon is the one who's watching because Ada is still playing the flappy bird.

"Just give it up already, that game is pretty much impossible to beat," he told her when again she failed. Ada gave him a really stubborn look and tapped on retry section harshly, Leon frowned "hey that's my phone you're using"

She gave up several attempts later, threw the white iphone to him then stood up "I gotta grab something in my bag, I left it in your room" she said as she climb up the stairs. Curiously Leon unlocked his phone and check the flappy bird high score, that girl did beat his score, he's not going to admit it out loud but he admires her effort.

While Ada is upstairs he took out the food from the oven. It came out great, not under-cooked or over-cooked. Skillfully he split the food into 3 parts, one for him, one for Ada, and the other is for Sherry who probably is on her way back by now. He'd finished all the plating matters and the food is already on the dining table by the time Ada came down.

The dining table is round and has 4 chairs, Ada chooses to sit right across of him, she eyed the food suspiciously. "This dish is looking pretty but still there was a chance you switched the one that you were cooking with this"

"I gave you my word that it's the one"

"Why would I trust your word?" She mocked then took her first bite.

"That's your choice"

"This is the second time you got me amazed today, well good job Leon" She nodded in approval. "So cooking, you take it seriously, aren't you?"

"When I was 6, Grammy taught me how to bake cookies, since then I really enjoy cooking. It tastes better when you're the one who cook it." He said then continues to explain the dish to her, what makes it great, what's in it and so on. He stopped when he realized he had been talking about that for minutes. "I got boring, am I? Sorry for that."

"That's okay. Well you did get a bit too enthusiastic, but nothing I can't handle"

"Noted" he smiled, "anyway, you went to Hartbrook, right?"

"Yeah"

"Was it fun? I always wanted to enroll a boarding school, stories that I heard, it sounds fun"

"It has its ups and downs"

"Did something happen?" He blurted out, noticing her lack of enthusiasm.

"Nothing you should be concerned with" their eyes locked for a moment and she realized that he want to know more than that.

"At first it's fun, living without parent, nobody is telling you what to do, all you have to do is follow the rules, not to mention a lot of friends you'd get, every night is basically a sleepover with them. I didn't realized right away that living with people around your age is harder than living with older people, especially the girls, we'd argue 24/7. There's always a problem, whether it's about boys, or clothes or simply sleeping time. Heck, I even got mad once just because my roommate snored." She laughed, something that Leon doesn't see much, it might sounds cheesy but her laugh is addicting.

"Then the real problem came, the boredom. Basically we have more free time than normal kids, so when the time came a lot of thing appeared the drugs, alcohols, smoking, running away"

"That's against the rules, right?" His question sounds dumb when it's spoken.

"Yeah it is, but at that time who cares, in most cases the school wouldn't do anything to severe such as calling our parents or send us back. Most of parents sent their kids to boarding school because their kids are messed up, hoping they'd become a better person in there. The school tried to cover up the fact that most of the kids become even more messed up than before."

"What about you? Are you one of them too? The messed up kids I mean" he asked, then realized from the change of the looks on her face that's not a right question to ask. "Sorry, that was out of line."

Ada decided not to say anything more, they ended up talking about Leon funny childhood moments as they finish up their dinner. Sherry came back not long after and goes straight to her room, ignoring Leon invitation to join them.

"Is she okay?" Ada asked while Leon does the dishes, she sat on the counter, swinging her legs cheerfully.

"Who? Sherry?" he asked back, "she's fine, we argued this morning, usual brother and sister quarrel, nothing important."

She doesn't need to ask for him to tell her more, his talking mood has already kicked in.

"Well she came home with a boy yesterday, you know the kind of boy with 'gonna get laid' motivations. So I told him to stay away from her, and I did the same talk to Sherry too, then she got mad, told me to keep myself away from her personal life. So she's giving me 'not gonna touch whatever you cook' treatment"

"She's actually right, she's a big girl not 3 years old. You don't have to tell her what to do anymore"

Leon gave her a sharp look, clearly disappointed that she doesn't agree with him on the matter. Ada tilted her head slightly. "That's just my opinions"

"I could live with that. Anyway, earlier today I was wondering if you'd like to be a guest for my video. What do you think?" He asked, locking their gaze once more. He's actually quite nervous to ask her about that, something about Ada is just oddly different in a mysterious way, she's not like another girl who'd say 'yes' a second after he ask them. Ada Wong is the kind of girl who thinks clearly before making choices, he doubt she'd just say yes just because that would make her popular, heck! He even doubt that she ever watch any of his videos.

"What kind of videos?" She asked back sharply.

"Just a fun kind of videos, I was thinking about playing a game. Come on it'd be fun"

"I don't think we have the same definitions of fun, Leon"

"You don't think strip poker is fun?" He innocently asked, trying the hardest to hold his laugh looking at her bemused face. He bursts out laughing.

"Oh my God, can't believe you fell for that, Wong. Come on, I've think of something fun to do that does not include stripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. *applause
> 
> I apologize for the time I took to make this chapter, I was having the 'writer's block' moment, (is that how you call it, writer?), I was also busy with all the university stuff (Oh yeah I got accepted, YEAY!), and I am now thinking of moving out, totally not a small thing and absolutely takes a hell lot of time.
> 
> To be honest, I've re-wrote this chapters over and over and over, I don't want it to be all fun and rainbows because I see that as boring, but this is the 'moment' so I don't want it to be too heavy either. After few considerations, so this is it.
> 
> If you find anything that's wrong (grammar, spelling, ect) please tell me, I'll get it fixed.
> 
> Now, I need your help for the next chapter. Well as you've read Leon and Ada will play a game, and I want you guys to vote for it. What do you think they should play?
> 
> 1) Cards against humanity
> 
> 2) Truth or dare
> 
> 3) Things the game
> 
> Please leave your vote in the comments section… I am begging for it from here… Also don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. Kudos/comments you know what to do ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Resident Evil and the characters are belong to capcom, i'm just borrowing them for a moment))


End file.
